Spyro and Jake's Big Adventure
by 5th Dimenssion Dreamer
Summary: UPDATE: Ch. 3 is here and written a bit better too. Spyro and his friends take a trip to earth and end up having to go to school... Yeah... Doesn't look like they'll be passing anytime soon. Rated G for Grapes. Chapter 4 coming soon
1. Chapter 1

Meet Jake, he's your ordinary 12-year-old kid. He goes to Parkdale Middle school and is in the sixth grade. He likes video games just as much as the other guy, (who ever that might be.) He can't wait until the end of the school year like everybody else and he hates spinach.

He likes video games, but the best game he's ever played is **Spyro the Dragon.** He ate, slept, and breathed Spyro the dragon.

Jake got his Playstation from a store named Bently's (This name has nothing to do with Spyro.) Now, Bentley's was one of those twilight zone stores. Everything you bought from that store was weird in its own way. Some things talked and others moved by themselves. Jake's Playstation zapped you into the game, so watch what you're playing.

...CHAPTER 1...

...AT JAKE'S HOUSE...

One saturday afternoon, Jake was playing **Spyro 3**. Suddenly the game froze. Jake opened the lid of the playstation.

...MEANWHILE IN SPYRO'S WORLD...

"Hey! What happened? I can't move!" Spyro said "This just sucks." Sparx commented. After about 30 video game minutes, (which is about 3 minutes in the real world) Spyro started to get annoyed "Oooh, just wait till' I can move again, Bianka's gonna' pay for this!!!" Spyro shouted. "Oh, Just one question Spyro. Would she be paying a check, credit card, or gems?" Sparx joked. "Sorry pal, but this isn't really a good time." Spyro said.

...BACK AT JAKE'S HOUSE...

Jake came back to the game after getting a snack and saw that the game was still frozen. So he opened the lid of the playstation again and saw a round glowing circle in the middle of the CD. "WHOOOOAAAA!!!" He said in awe. He touched it and he got sucked into the game and it unfroze.


	2. Chapter 2

... CHAPTER 2...

...BACK IN SPYRO'S WORLD...

He (meaning Jake) flew through a deep tunnel and fell into

Midnight Mountain. "Hey!" Spyro said, "I can move again. YES!!" "Whoa, this isn't happening." Jake said. Spyro quickly turned around. "Who are you?" he asked "I'm Jake, one of your biggest fans!!!" Jake shouted "I didn't know my popularity spread through out the realms." Spyro said in amazement. "Hey, Sparx, ya hear that, we've got fans!" "Can I have your autograph? Pleeeeeeeeeaase?????!!!" "Sorry kid, I don't do autographs." replied Spyro. "Oh." Jake said kind of disappointed, "Well... Anyway my name's Jake... but you can call me what you want. I have _all_ your video games. Well except for the newest one, The Legend of Spyro: New Beginning, but that's because I don't have any of the new gaming systems. But the ones I do have are SOOOO COOOOOOL!!!!! You're SOOOO COOOOOOL, I mean... IT'S ALL SOOOO COOOOOOL!!!!!!" Spyro blushed, "Thanks, but I can't take all the credit," _Although I'd like to_. He thought. "Of coerce you can't..." Jake counted on his fingers, "there's Sparx, there's Zoe, there's Hunter, and there's the not so important characters that play a roll in your adventures." Jake said. By this time he was hopping up and down with excitement. "Wow! I can't believe I'm talking to the _real_ Spyro! Wait till' the kids at school hear about this!!!" "Yeah, right. You don't even look like you're from around here." Spyro said, "Sure. They'll think you're a real genius. Do you know how stupid you'd sound?" Spyro imitated Jake's voice, "'Hey guys, guess what, I went into the Dragon Worlds and guess what, I was talking to a dragon! His name's Spyro!!' They'll never stop laughing at you."

...BACK AT JAKE'S HOUSE...

"Jake... Jake?" His mom called from the kitchen. "Eeerrr! Where is that boy?"

She went in the living room to find the TV still on and his PlayStation still open. "Does he ever turn things off around here?"

She called his friend Aaron and asked if he was their. "Nope he's not here." Eric, (Aaron's little brother) said, "But you could check at the park, that's where Aaron is." he finished, "OK, thanks, bye." She hung up the phone and went to the park.

"Hi, Misses Towers." Aaron said when she got to the park, "Hi. Is Jake with you?" she asked, "No, I thought he was at home playing video games." he said, "He was playing them, but now he's gone." she said, "Well, he's not here." he responded. "Thanks anyway." "Your welcome. Bye." She drove home worried.

...IN SPYRO'S WORLD, TWO VIDEO GAME HOURS LATER...

Two hours later, Jake was still droning on about how much he liked Spyro. Meanwhile, Spyro was stealing some Z's.

"I've beaten almost all your games, but I'm still working on three." Jake said "ZZZZ...barbi Q mmmmm...ZZZZZ" Spyro snored out. " Dragon Shores is cool don'tchya think? I like the roller coaster there. Don't you?" Spyro shot up, "Yeah, the hamburgers were great, but the hot dogs were a little burnt!" He said.

Just then, Bianca walked up. "Hey Spyro." She said, "Oh, hey." he murmured sleepily "Who are you?" she asked "I'm Jake. I play Spyro every day!!" Jake shouted at the top of his lungs. "How do you 'play' him?" she asked with a bit of confusion in her voice, "On my PlayStation." he answered, "On your what?" she asked even more confused, "Never mind."

Suddenly a HUGE mushroom came out from the woods, (Well, actually it hopped, but same-difference.) "What the heck is that thing?" Spyro shouted, "Well, you know those little mushrooms hopping around the Artisan Home?" she said nervously, "Yeah," Spyro answered, "Well, that's where this one came from."

Every one looked at Bianca, "What? OOOPS!" she admitted, "Yeah, 'OOOPS' Thanks Bianca, but we don't like mushroom soup!" Spyro scowled, "Sorry, my magic's just a bit off today. That's all." Bianca said. "That's all? THAT'S ALL!? Your magic's always 'a bit' off!!" Spyro shouted. The mutant mushroom breathed fire in the air and hopped off to blow up a portal. Ten minutes later they heard a big KABOOOOOM!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

...CHAPTER 3...

...BACK AT HOME...

By this time Jake's mom had called everyone she know, even Parkdale Middle School, although she know he wouldn't be there.

"That kid's going to be grounded till the sky starts falling!" She said in a fit of rage as she sat with her friend Erica, "Well.." Erica pointed out between sips of Kool-aid, "He is a p**retty smart kid. I'm sure he'll be home in no time. Hey, ya got anymore Kool-aid?**"** Erica asked, totally ignoring the situation at hand.  
**"**Yeah, I know... but... **" Misses Towers frowned,

"Auw, don't worry, Miss T. I'm sure he'll be home soon." Erica answered cheerfully as she rummaged through the fridge for something else to drink.

Erica is Misses Towers"s friend as well as Jake's baby-sitter. (Yeah, he's 12. I know and he knows too. But his mom's motto, "You can never be too safe." overrides that fact.) Erica is a light-hearted person who doesn't worry about anything and although she is a good person, she is not much help when it comes to serious matters like this.

...IN SPYRO'S WORLD...

A brilliant flash of white light erupted from the end of Bianca's wond and large burnt chunks of mushroom fell everywhere. Jake found himself nearly doing a full back flip to doge a particularly large piece right above him.

"Anyone for mushroom soup?" Binaca joked, knowing that once again, Spyro would criticize her horrible attempt at magic, and how she would never succeed at doing nothing but breaking things. She wanted the mushroom to turn into a bunch of smaller mushrooms by murging a shrinking and multiplication charm together. She had been working on it for weeks and had just figured out how to do it a few days ago. She looked at Spyro and the others. "Sorry guys. I really didn't mean for it to turn out like that." She said with an apologetic smile.

"Clean-up crew on aisle 9. There's mushroom on the floor." Spyro announced with a laugh.

"Just shut up!" Bianka shouted at him, now wishing she would've tried the spell on him instead.

A few minutes later, Hunter ran up. "Hey Spyro, uh... Hi Bianka, check out my new shoes!" He held up a box that said "Flash-STAR" on it. "Neat, huh?!" he asked. "Yeah.. um... neat." Spyro repied, a bit confused at where Hunter found a shoe store.

Meanwhile, Jake was looking at a portal display. He then turned to tell the others.

"Hey, check it out, A new portal's being displayed! I wonder where it goes." Jake wondered.

"It says it goes to Tick-Tock Cavern." Spyro read.

At that moment, Zoe (a small magical fairy) flew up to the portal and put an orb on the side. Then she came over to where the rest of the gang was.

"Hey guys, who are you?" she asked, looking at Jake.

"I'm Jacob Towers, but you can call me Jake! Your my cousin's favorite character!" Jake shouted with just a bit too much enthusiasm.

Zoe smiled although she didn't really know what he meant by 'favorite character'. "Well I'm-"

She was interrupted when suddenly they heard a rumbling sound from where the portal was standing. Then they heard a pop, an explosion, then they saw a flash of blinding white light.

"What the heck was that!?" Spyro shouted.

"Opps… Oh dear." Zoe frowned and looked at where the portal was just standing.

"What!" Spyro was beside himself with rage. "This is the third screw-up we've had today! Whadaya mean '**OOPS!'?**"

"Whadchya do?" Hunter asked a bit more kindly than Spyro had just done.

"I know something was different about that orb. I think I put the wrong kind of orb in." she explained

"WHAAAAAT??!!" Spyro was now in an uncontrollable fit of rage. He flailed his forearms around as he screamed. "HOW MANY KINDS OF ORBS ARE THERE?????!!!!!" By now Spyro had lost his head

"Oh, well actually there are approximately 26,475 different typess of orbs and 19,745 original orbs." Zoe replied.

"Great, just great." Spyro sighed and layed down on the grass, "Now your in BIIIIIIG trouble."

"Awww, that was a new portal." Jake whined.

"You can thank your cousin's hero for that." Spyro commented.

...BACK IN THE REAL WORLD...

"It's after 10 O'clock, Where is he?!" Jake's mother shouted to the Playstation, (like it was actually going to answer her.)

Erica was still there, but she was about to leave.

"Erica, do you mind staying here a bit longer?" Mrs. Towers asked,

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do." Erica replied happily.

"Thanks I don't know what else to do." Mrs. Towers said, choking back tears. "Well," Erica suggested, "you could get the police to look for him."

"Your right, I should do that."

She went to the phone and called the police station. The answering machine picked up.

"Hello, we'd love to help you, but we're probably on a call or we are on our donut break, but feel free to leave your phone number, a detailed message, your name, and a place where we can get great deals on donuts at the tone of the beep. Thank you...

BEEEEP"

"EEEERRRRRGGHHRRAAARRGG!!!!!"

She slammed the phone down on the hook, "I DON'T BELIEVE IT. HoW CAN THEY BE OUT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!!!!!!" Jake's mom was furious by now.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure he'll be home by morning." Erica replied making some more kool-aid.

"By morning!?" Mrs. Towers shouted, "That boy's toast! Oh and I hope you're planning on buying some more of that." She pointed at the two empty packets of kool-aid Erica had gone through while she was there.

"Wuh?" Erica looked up from what she was doing then realized the kool-aid paper on the table. "Oh sure… heheh."


End file.
